Day 6 - Altered Night
Day 6 happened on 21 October 2016, Saturday. Assembly Assembly asked what was the Alter's special ultimate move? Alter Free Roam Link Sebastian Alter was at the Ibarra Field, playing a music. He wanted to make noise to attract shadows. Fruhlingsregen arrived to play music, accompanying with him. They mentioned that they wanted to search for more instruments in MLP and went there to look for more. Grimoire Alter was at the Covered Courts, materializing out if a black puddle. Stand and Tranquility were there too. They were discussing how the Shadows came to be, theorizing from sounds to friendship. Grimoire was edgy on Tranquility for using third-person to refer to himself. Grimoire left shortly to investigate further alone. Seeing Flora Hall as a huge shadow, Tranquility left to take it down as it disturbed his "tranquility". Noia Alter was alone in Ibarra Field when she was visited by Hisashi Alter. It looked like Hisashi would kill Noia but he toned down and they introduced each other. They exemplified their characteristics to each other. Joseph Baniares Alter was inside Glass Hall, cooking some grub for himself. Remilia Alter was also nearby, outside of the Glass Hall. Both almost had an encounter but it looks like Joseph did not see anyone snooping around. Remilia soon left after that and so did Joseph wandered. Mick Alter was musing at what Iris told her on his existentialism questions. It lead to his rage of punching a wall. This was followed by Princess and Lucia appearing, and so is Victoria and Gauner. They introduced themselves. It lead to a short spat between them and they all ultimately left for the Quest at Flora Hall. Shawl Alter was practicing dancing by the Soccer Fields behind Ricci Rodriguez. He was watched by Schwarz in the shadows, as if to hunt him. Verethragna also appeared to pass time. Shawl was all on the shadow and they should be practicing if they would pass time. Schwarz claimed she was too powerful for them and she left, so as Verethragna. Remilia then appeared and Shawl and her had a friendly chat. Quests Open RP HOST Kaneda Nanami was at a Korean Restaurant in 3rd Floor Regis, studying for her psychology quiz. * Ben Jumin Bacoy's attire seem to suggest he was just at the gym. He orders food and waves at the familiar face. * Yuu Kurogane seems to be lost. Kaneda asked what was wrong I Morgan Louise Roy was doing work for Grab Express. * Trixie Fey Nestmile woke up to Morgan's motorcycle. Ben Jumin Bacoy was at Yupi Town. He was just walking around nagpapahangin sa AC. * Kai Takaishi stumbled on to him when she was shopping Alexander Rosales was at Drustan's Groceries. He was choosing between which mackerel is the freshest one. Anzu Akiyama was at a bench beside Hugo Dela River(?) Building, munching on a pocky idly. * She was interrupted by Trixie Fey Nestmile falling from a nearby tree. They exchanged introductions. Trixie was shy and seem to show interest to Anzu while Anzu acted like a good senpai, even offering her Pocky. Unfinished * Yuu Kurogane was nearby chasing a cat. Various sweets are Harlene Isley was at Glass Hall. She talked with Damiel and prepared to eat a lunch by her lonesome. * Ben Jumin Bacoy appeared (fully dressed), with a Shirk's Shawarma in hand. He asked if things were alright. * Setsuna Morimoto was a bit worried with her acquaintance Harley who was stressed. * Charlie Iori greeted Harlene with a milktea in hand. Basilio Love was lying in the middle of Bellaryours Field, almost passed out drunk. * Theodora Kaye came to his aide when she saw him * Charlie Iori * Aimee Stone Eliza Dressler was at Flora Hall ALTER Jerick Alter was at Glass Hall, pining for "spices". * Princess Alter was there * Lucia Alter was there * Aomi Satsusha Alter was there Hisashi Alter was inside the Geodome, surrounded by mirrors to bask in his cuteness. * Maya Alter was there * Belial Alter * Princess Alter * Iris Alter * Discord Alter Herja Alter was at Glass Hall, looking for food after doing some research. * Bakunawa Alter * Shawl Alter CLOSED Shawl Alter was with Maya Alter and Feronia Alter by Flora Hall. They just finished exchanging introductions. * It seems [ I ] CLOSED Joseph Baniares Alter was having a nice talk with Aomi Satsusha Alter in Aria Hall Cafe Page RP